All I Want For Summer
by chlorampattycol
Summary: It was official. Sasuke married the devil and she had him right into her claws. Admitting defeat, he swallowed little of what’s left of his pride, and then slowly opened his mouth, forming those three words that his wife was torturing him to say. ch.2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back! ;D this is a sequel to my first ever SasuSaku fanfic, All I Want For Christmas. You don't have to read it to understand this one but I would be really DELIGHTED if you read and review that one too. ;D anyway, This actually a request from ****Chiaretta Aria****. Sorry it took me too long, I was lazy and was having writer's block. Sorry it's too short, i'm being lazy again. Sorry it isn't about Christmas, it would be untimely wouldn't you think? By the way, it almost summer here in the Philippines, hence, the title. Anyways, it's about baby Uchiha and how Sasuke is a clueless parent. ;D**

**Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. **

**Oh yeah, I DON'T OWN Naruto just my wild imagination. ^^,**

-

-

-

-

Sakura shut her eyes closed and growled inwardly. She was about to doze off in dreamland when she was yanked back to reality courtesy of the eardrum-splitting sound of a child's cry. She covered her ears with a pillow but to no avail. Seriously, she just woke up and fed him not too long ago, couldn't he give her a well-deserved sleep? _Maybe if I ignore him, he'd stop._ But oh, how wrong she is. Instead of being quiet, her 5 –month -3-week-old son wailed even louder. Frustrated, she threw the pillow and glared at the bedside clock. _1:40am._ Oh goodie! She just hit the bed 30 minutes ago. She then glanced at her husband who was sleeping soundly at her side, completely oblivious to the ruckus next to their room._ Seriously, how could he stand his son's noise. _ "Sasuke…Sasuke…" she shook his shoulders and tapped his cheeks but her husband remained unaffected, snoring even. _And he promised to be a great husband. _

_**Ch, yeah right!**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**All I Want For Summer**

-

-

-

"Sakura, have you seen my kunai holster?"

The said woman was distracted from her sleep, yet again, by the sound of steps pacing around the room. She pried her eyes open and blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the light. Everything was a bit blurry then something black came into view.

"Where'd you put my holster? I've been looking all over for it."

It took her a few blinks before she realized that 'the something black' was actually her husband in his ANBU attire, and a yawn before she realized that he was actually waiting for her reply.

"Oh…it's in the cabinet, second drawer to the right." She plopped her head back to bed as Sasuke was getting ready.

"Right..I'm going now, I'm late."

With that, he vanished with a _poof_. Just like that! Not even a 'good morning honey' or a goodbye kiss? She was having a headache, her eyes had ugly circles around them from lack of sleep and what does he do?

THAT INSENSITIVE JERK HE CALLS HIMSELF HUSBAND!

Sakura tried to count to ten but her throbbing head did not help her calm her rising temper ..It. I'm teaching that Uchiha a lesson.

* * *

Sakura's oh-so-deprived sleep was disturbed yet again but surprisingly, not because of her son's wailing but by a tingling feeling on her neck.

"Mmmhh..Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

She was greeted by her husband's infamous smirk.

"What are you –"

Her speech was interrupted as Sasuke crashed her lips into hers, the weight of his body pinning her.

"Sakura…"

She could feel the hot breath in her ear.

"I think Sano is lonely…"

His lips traced her jaw line and Sakura couldn't help but moan. Sasuke smirked. Sakura mentally kicked her innerself. _Oh no! don't you fall for his tricks Sakura, you know very well what he's getting at. He wants another one and we're not going to give that to him. Remember what he did to you? You are so going to regret it I tell you_. Sakura mentally berated herself. She pushed Sasuke away and his brow furrowed at her action.

"No. We are not having another one."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment but it immediately transformed into mischievous ones.

"Don't you want black-haired, green-eyed little girls running around the house?"

Sasuke said teasingly, eyeing her with lust-filled eyes. Inner Sakura was drooling. **Look at those sexy eyes and those sexy lips, I so wanna kiss them! **Yeah..No! Sakura corrected her inner self. You're gonna enjoy this one night and then what? Spend nine months being fat, having mood swings, weird cravings and then experience unimaginable pain during labor and then spend sleepless nights taking care of the baby while he runs along, play "I am an ass-kicking ninja", throwing kunai at evil villains. NO FREAKING WAY!

"I'll give you what you want Uchiha, on one condition…"

She grinned evilly. It's payback time Sasuke.

* * *

"Whoa! This is paradise."

Ino's jaw dropped at the sight before her. They were on a beach, the most beautiful one she laid her eyes on. The sand was white and the waves were inviting her to dive in.

"I know. Great, isn't it? There's the cottage we're going to stay in."

Sakura pointed her manicured finger at the building a few meters away.

"You call that a cottage? Looks like a resort to me." Ino gawked.

"Well, that's what Sasuke called it." Sakura shrugged.

"Damn, I wish I had a husband who had an insanely large sum of money for inheritance."

Sakura chuckled. "Who knows, maybe the Nara clan has been hiding a huge fortune after all."

The blond scoffed. "Yeah, in my dreams."

Sakura rolled her eyes and she, Ino and Hinata headed to the 'cottage'.

"A-are you sure it's okay with Sasuke-san?" Hinata said as they unpack.

"No worries, Hina-chan. This place has been untouched for years. Sasuke doesn't mind."

"No. I- I mean, is he okay with babysitting Sano while you're away on vacation?"

Sakua stopped piling her clothes and turned to face her friends, a smirk on her face.

"He'll be _fine_. Trust me."

* * *

For the first time in his entire life, Sasuke didn't know what to do. If faced with a pedophile, snake obsessed sannin, he already has a jutsu in mind to beat him. If he was in a battlefield, he would know his opponent next move via the sharingan and would have a counter-attack ready. But when faced with his five-month-old son, he absolutely has no idea what to do. The kid wouldn't stop crying! He tried to give him his milk bottle but he just threw it. He tried to check his diapers, gave him his rattle toy but those didn't work. He tried everything Sakura instructed him before she left but the child still won't stop crying. Now he's out of ideas, frustrated and he swore his ears were bleeding. So he glared. He gave his son the most intimidating, most menacing glare he could muster but still, he won't stop crying!

"Teme! Are you trying to murder my godson?!"

Suddenly something orange appeared out of nowhere and lifted the crying baby from the crib.

"There, there Sano-kun, I will protect you from your evil father. Your godfather, the great Uzamaki Naruto is here."

As soon as the child was cuddled in Naruto's arm, his cries died down. Sasuke was greatly relieved at this.

"Hn."

"Hey teme I could imprison you for what you did!"

Sasuke scoffed. "As if..."

"In case you forgot, I am the _Rokudaime_ and my word is law. Sakura-chan would kill you if she'll know you're treating his baby boy like that."

"In case you forgot, dobe. He's my son too and I wasn't doing anything."

"Ha! Yeah right. I've seen you glare at him! That evil glare you give that spells MURDER!!!"

Sasuke realized that the blond was equally loud as his son and wondered if the child's real father was the dobe. He decided that I'd be best for his eardrums to stop arguing with the loud-mouthed idiot and let him hold his son to get him to stop crying.

"How'd you do it?" Sasuke whispered, not wanting to wake the slumbering child.

Naruto raised his brow.

"I tried everything. He wouldn't stop crying." Naruto watched as his bestfried-slash-rival peered at the sleeping boy in his arms. He grinned. Uchiha Sasuke may be a prodigy but he sure has a lot to learn in parenting.

"Here teme, you carry him."

Sasuke backed off and shot his hands in the air, as if in surrender.

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't tell me you afraid of your own son."

The said man twitched. Uchihas fear nothing.

"It's just… what if…I hurt him"

"Nonsense! Come on, I'll teach you."

Naruto, being the more experienced one in parenting (his son, named after him is 1 year and 3 months old) positioned Sasuke's arms and carefully placed the baby in his arms. Sasuke felt awkward. Ironically, he would be more comfortable holding his katana than his own son. When the baby squirmed and started to cry, he panicked. He tried to rock the baby back and forth and miraculously, he stopped crying and fell back into sleep.

"See, it isn't that bad" Naruto grinned.

* * *

"This is the life." Sakura exclaimed after having a sip of his pineapple juice. She and the girls were soaking under the sun.

"You said it, hun." Ino said, lying beside her.

"How'd you get Sasuke to give in, anyway?" it was Hinata.

"Well, he wanted to 'restore his clan' ", she replied making quotation marks in the air. "in exchange, he gave me two weeks of worry-free, well-deserved vacation in a beautiful beach with my bestest friends. All I want for summer!" Sakura grinned.

The blond smiled, lifting her glass, she said "Then let's drink to that."

* * *

Uchiha Sanosuke is at it again. He's on his crying feat which lasts for hours of endless torture. His father carried him and rocked him back and forth pacing around the house. Irritated, Sasuke almost dropped his son.

"You're as annoying as your mother." (Somewhere on the beach, some pink-haired woman choked on her own drink.)

He searched the kitchen to refill the milk bottle but to his dismay, the milk carton was empty. _Perfect_! Insert sarcasm please. Placing the still crying boy on a stroller, he headed for the nearest department store.

Normally, Sasuke would shoo off the rabid fangirls with his glare every time he pass by but annoyingly, their squeals were even 'squeakier' today. _What is wrong with you women? Don't you get the message. I already have a wife and a son._

"Oww..Sano-kun you are so kawaii."

_WHAT?!_

"Look at his adorable little face."

The said child stopped crying and looked at the different faces huddled around him. Then he giggled. As adorable as a child could be.

"AAAAWWWWW…." The fangirls cried. Sasuke twitched.

"Sano-kun marry me!"

"Sano-kun you are so hawt!"

"_EXCUSE ME_?!" Sasuke spat. "He's my son and he's only 5 months old!"

"I know and he's already attractive for his own good."

"Hurry and grow up Sano-kun so we can have more babies as cute as you!"

_**WHAT THE HELL?!**_

"That's enough! I had it with you fangirls. It's bad enough that you've stalked me but leave my son alone or else!" Sasuke said menacingly.

"You're just jealous Sasuke-kun because your son is obviously way better looking than you, plus he has more fangirls than you do."

All the other girls nodded in agreement. When suddenly…

_**CHIDORI!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

So, what you think? Should I add another chappie or should I not?

Review or else you also get hit by a chidori. Cha!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all, I'd like to thank all those precious people who read, reviewed, and added my story to their favorite/alert list. It really means a lot to me. **** Because of you guys, I'm inspired to write this chapter. I know it was a long wait but I finally worked my lazy butt out. However, if I get more reviews for this chapter, I'll update faster. **

**And Yeah. I love making fun of Sasuke…(evil laugh)**

**Happy Birthday Sakura!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Something was not right. A pair of foot clad with black sandals came to a halt. The atmosphere was eerie. The masked jounin pried his uncovered eye at his surroundings. Normally, the department store was crowded at this time. As kakashi sensed a deadly aura, his attention was diverted from his orange book. He took in his surroundings once more and his brow shot upward upon sensing the familiar chakra.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**All I Want for Summer**

**Chapter 02**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Yo."

Kakashi noted that the man's shoulder stiffened for a moment but made no indication to turn around. The copy ninja's eye glanced at the red and white fan printed on the man's back. His gaze traveled to his arm then paused at his hand. Kakashi's brow arched higher.

"I wouldn't pick that if I were you."

The man's shoulder tensed once again but this time he finally turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi can feel the menace in his voice.

"Let's see. I went to the department store to buy the newest installment of Icha Icha when suddenly people started leaving, as if frightened about something. Then I asked myself, who could possess that evil chakra that even the cutest sales girls happen to fear? Hhhmm…Then I saw you and cute little Sano over here and I decided to say hi."

"Hn."

Sasuke threw a deadly glare at his former sensei, anticipating that the message, 'I'm pissed. Back off or die.' will get through his perverted head

The Uchiha ignored the former ANBU and concentrated at the task at hand. His obsidian eyes scanned the entire aisle of cans and cartons. Really, he could have picked any brand but his wife's nagging voice kept repeating on the back of his mind, telling him to check the label and choose the best milk for their only child. It was driving him insane. First, those pedophile fan girls and now the best milk; not to mention the meddling Kakashi on his back. Damn it all!

Rationalizing that since it was the most expensive, it was most likely the best, Sasuke grabbed a blue colored can of milk.

"Will you let Sano drink that now? 'coz he won't be needing it until the next six months," Kakashi voiced, his face covered by the orange book.

Sasuke looked at him as if he had three heads then he turned to inspect the can he was holding only to read '**FOR AGES 1 AND UP'** in bold big letters. Realizing that his son will only be turning six months this weekend, Sasuke mentally kicked himself. Brilliant! And they said he was a **genius**. Gritting his teeth for the dumb mistake, he read the labels cautiously this time. After several minutes of deliberation, he finally found the right brand to appropriate for Sano's age. Without a second to waste, he slammed the bill at the cashier causing the poor girl to rattle, irritating Sasuke even more. After the purchase has been made, the father and son were set to go home.

" I enjoyed shopping, Sasuke. Next time, read the label. Ja!"

With a poof, Kakashi disappeared, a grin plastered behind his mask.

**-**

**-**

**-**

The following days were a nightmare to Sasuke. Taking care of a child was worse than taming a tiger. His patience was now only a hairline thick and his exhaustion was double than the sum of what he felt after every mission combined. The fact that Sakura won't be back for the next ten days drove him mad.

Father and son were now at the clean and organized kitchen. Minus the burnt dish on the stove, the unwashed plates on the sink, the mess on the table and the stain on the floor, it was definitely a clean and organized kitchen. Little Sano was on the high chair eating or rather playing with his mashed potato while Sasuke was sitting right across munching on his favorite tomato.

"Listen here, Uchiha Sanosuke I'm gonna tell you something very important and I expect you to keep in mind every word."

The child stopped drumming his spoon on the table and looked up at his father, meeting the dark eyes identical to his own.

"As an Uchiha, it is your duty to uphold our clan's pride and prestige. You should train hard and become a strong shinobi to protect our clan as well as this village."

Sano watched his father intently then titled his head slightly as if urging him to continue.

"Rememeber, you will never, ever, not in any circumstance leave this village without permission just to seek for revenge and power or whatsoever. You will not associate yourself with snakes or people who use other people's body to live. You should not try to kill your best friend even if he is a loudmouthed idiot. You should not leave the girl you love and let her spend the night alone on a bench. You should listen to your sensei however perverted he may be. And most importantly, you should never, ever, not in any circumstance murder the entire clan just because the council says so. Is that understood?"

The two held each other gaze. After a long pause, Sano blinked.

"Hn," the little boy said, in a tone and manner undeniably identical to his father.

"Good. You are my son indeed." Sasuke smirked, feeling proud of his protégé. Realizing that his son just uttered his first 'word' (Hn is a word in Sasuke's dictionary) he felt proud all the more. However, as he grasped the idea that his wife wanted their son to have 'good communication skills', that would mean no monosyllabic replies, he muttered,

" Don't let your mother hear you say that."

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke cocked his brow upon seeing the visitors. Two masked ninja was standing right before him. One had a wolf mask while the other, a panda.

"You have a message from the Hokage."

Sasuke opened the door wider for the two ANBU to come in. As soon as they got inside, Sasuke inquired about the message.

"You have a mission briefing at the Hokage's office. This is regarding the kage's summit to commence tomorrow." The one with the panda mask explained.

"Naruto knows I'm on leave. What do you really want? Inuzuka. Nara."

The pair looked at each other then finally removed their masks. Shikamaru wore a bored expression as usual and Kiba showed a toothy grin.

"Jeez, Sasuke you don't have to be so blunt. We just want to check up on our friend."

"Leave."

Kiba did not heed Sasuke's word as he said, "Where's Sano? Oh, there you are little buddy. Did you miss uncle Kiba?"

Sasuke twitched. The nerve of that mutt! Shikamaru smirked.

"So how's daddy Sasuke doing? I heard from Naruto that you were having a _**great**_ time."

Oh, the dobe is so gonna die! Sasuke's murderous thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. The Nara clansman found this a chance to escape and joined Kiba and Sano.

Before picking up the phone, Sasuke threw a dirty look at the two.

"Hello? Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura."

"How are you? How's Sano? Is he feeding well? Does he still cry at night? Does he take naps in the afternoon? Does he still have nightmares? Did you sing him a lullaby like it told you?"

"Sakura…"

"What about the house? Did you pay the bills? Have you cleaned the living room? Is the nursery redecorated already? Oh, I almost forgot, I hired genins to tend the garden. Did you make sure Konohamaru didn't pull the carnations instead of the weeds? Coz I swear I'm gonna rip his head if he did."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His wife was jabbering like a machine gun.

"Sakura, everything's fine. Stop worrying."

He heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

"One last question Sasuke-kun." Sakura didn't wait for her husband to retort.

"Do you miss me?"

"You're annoying.." was the immediate reply.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun. You never say it out loud. Am I your wife or what?"

"…"

"Perhaps if I stay here for a few more days...maybe then you'll miss me."

Is it possible for a wicked witch to have pink hair? As Sasuke listened to his wife whine, he had no doubts that it is possible. This was another of her evil tricks, he presumed. He glanced at the trio on the living room. Based on his calculations, they could hear their conversation at this distance. He weighed his options. If he hanged up, his wife would definitely get upset and might never return home but if he lowered his voice just right, the idiots probably would not hear.

"imissyou" he said abruptly, silently.

"What was that darling?"

He looked at the trio once again. Sano was playing his ball while Shikamaru and Kiba were watching the said child but he knew better than that. The two ANBU had their eyes away from him but they were snickering. The bastards!

"Hhhmm….Two weeks…three weeks, perhaps? Will that be long enough for you to miss me?"

It was official. Sasuke married the devil and she had him right into her claws. Admitting defeat, he swallowed little of what's left of his pride, and then slowly opened his mouth, forming those three words that his wife was torturing him to say.

"I miss you"

Now if you have a close up look at the prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke, at this moment, you'd picture out his face somewhere between constipated and nauseated.

"Aw, I miss you too Sasuke-kun. Take care of yourself and Sano, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

Sasuke slammed the phone harshly as if he'd be burnt if he held it longer. His face was red and he refused to believe that it was of embarrassment. No sir-e. He was **infuriated**. Those two bastards had definitely heard and were now snorting behind his back.

"We got to go now, Uchiha. Got lots of things to do," the Nara clansman said.

Tiger. Monkey… Sasuke's fingers quickly formed the hand seals while molding chakra in his chest.

The dog owner added, "By the way, just give us a call in case you _**miss**_ us."

The two was immediately out of sight just a split second before Sasuke transformed into a fire breathing dragon.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I'm a sadist, I know. But only to Sasuke. Bwahahaha!**

**Don't get me wrong. Sasuke missed Sakura. He just not the type of guy to say cheesy words and get all mushy. **

**Just hit the REVIEW button. C'mon, I know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CERTIFICATE OF IDIOPATHY**

* * *

This certificate of IdioPathy is hereby awarded to **chlorampattycol**,

author of three, least-read fanfiction, for shamefully being an **IDIOT** and **PATHETIC**

in her literary works more specifically in the story, All I Want For Summer

wherein she presented poor writing style, out-of-character characters, humor-less humor and unrealistic, exaggerated story line.

As further proof of her IDIOPATHY, she now manifests 'writer's block'

or better known as lowly-excuse-for-writers-who-suck-at-writing, thus,

she cannot post the third chapter of the said story despite numerous attempts.

For the sake of saving trees, the primary source of paper where this IDIOPATHETIC writer

scribbles her rubbish ideas, which eventually end up in the trash can,

it is highly recommended that you, honorable readers, pitch in your wonderful ideas

so as to give light to the bleak future of this story

as well as to kick ass the lazy neurons which this writer doubtfully have

to get them moving and finally finish this horrible story

before school work engulfs the so-called

IDIOPATHETIC AUTHOR.

-

Awarded this 12th day of April year 2010 by the

**SAVE TREES, HELP SECOND-RATE-TRYING-HARD WRITERS MOVEMENT**


End file.
